


Le temps d'entendre

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Romeo und Julia (musical)
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что происходит на вечеринке — там и остаётся...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le temps d'entendre

***

Ромео прошёл в комнату и огляделся в поисках хозяина вечера. Алека, капитана университетской футбольной команды и, по совместительству, именинника, видно пока не было. Зато сама команда присутствовала полным составом. Ромео сжал зубы и чуть слышно выругался, глядя на спортсменов и в особенности — на высокого широкоплечего юношу среди них. Конечно, следовало раньше догадаться, что Тибальт тоже придёт. Ромео запоздало пожалел, что не отказался от приглашения по примеру Меркуцио и Бенволио — перед Алеком было неудобно. Достаточно умный, весёлый и открытый, он был одним из первых, с кем Ромео начал общаться на факультете журналистики. Зато Тибальта он знал уже давно, хотя предпочёл бы вовсе с ним никогда не встречаться: семьи Монтекки и Капулетти являлись давними конкурентами. Почувствовав на себе настороженный взгляд, Тибальт обернулся и, увидев юношу, криво усмехнулся и отсалютовал ему бутылкой пива. Ромео поморщился и направился к Алеку, которого, наконец-то, заметил среди гостей.  
— Хееей, Ромео! Молодец, что пришел!

— Да… Просто не хотел, чтобы кое-кто подумал, что я не рискую попадаться ему на глаза...

— Ты о Тибальте? Ооо, я тебя умоляю! Поверь мне, я хорошо знаю каждого члена своей команды, и все они — отличные ребята. Не стоит считать человека врагом всего лишь из-за того, что ваши семьи не могут что-то поделить на рынке! Так что, вы, двое, не смейте портить мне вечеринку своими угрюмыми физиономиями! — улыбнувшись, Алек хлопнул Ромео по плечу и отправился к другим гостям.

— Что, скучаешь без своих прихвостней? — Ромео вздрогнул и обернулся: Тибальт, подобно большому коту, мог двигаться практически бесшумно и так же нападать — молча и резко.

— Не твоё дело, — звучало жалко, но спорить совершенно не хотелось. 

— Брось, Монтекки! Это вечеринка. То, что происходит на вечеринке, здесь же и остаётся. Если тебе не терпится устроить очередную «дуэль» — я готов. Но только завтра, в универе. А сейчас, будь так любезен, — прошипел Тибальт сквозь зубы, сжав плечо Ромео, — не порти моему другу вечер.

Юноша, вспыхнув, вывернулся из хватки. Да как этот… только смеет! Уж если кто и способен начать драку на пустом месте, то это сам Тибальт. Такого задиру во всём университете ещё поискать. Сам же Ромео всегда предпочитал решать споры мирно, но не со всеми это получалось, вот как, например, с эти чертовым Капулетти. Но с другой стороны… Их обоих это всегда более чем устраивало…

***

Кто не знает, что такое студенческие вечеринки — либо ботаник, либо неудачник. Ромео не был ни тем, ни другим, поэтому время от времени где-нибудь да появлялся, особенно, если его туда тащил Мерк, которому было просто невозможно отказать. Но сейчас Монтекки откровенно скучал и проклинал непришедших Бенволио и Меркуцио. Хотя стоит отдать должное Алеку: тот сделал всё, чтобы его гостям было весело, начиная с музыки и заканчивая количеством выпивки. Сам Ромео почти не пил, потому что пьянел быстро и сильно: Меркуцио не уставал подкалывать друга по этому поводу. Так что Монтекки рассеянно крутил в руках вторую бутылку пива за полвечера, в то время как другие давно вовсю смешивали «Cuba libra», явно наплевав на пропорции. В гостиной стоял уже привычный гул, народ, разговаривая, перекрикивал музыку, поэтому шум на кухне услышали не сразу.

Мало какие вечеринки на памяти Ромео обходились без пьяных драк, иногда при участии его друзей (Меркуцио и в трезвом-то состоянии было несложно вывести из себя), иногда — нет, но, тем не менее, серьезных последствий всегда удавалось избегать. От этого же вечера остались лишь смазанные образы: чьи-то пьяные крики, взволнованное лицо Алека, блеск ножа в рассеянном свете кухни и визг девушек. «Скажи, что любишь меня! Скажи, или я перережу себе вены!!» «Люблю!» — слова переходят в рыдание. «Я тебе не верю! Не верю!!» В ушах звенит, и всё кажется до безумия диким, как и побледневший — Ромео мог в этом поклясться — Тибальт. Кто-то выбивает из руки парня нож, кто-то одним ударом вырубает пьяного горе-самоубийцу, кто-то наливает рыдающей девушке виски. Всё это Ромео отмечает словно краем сознания, а собственные слова слышит будто со стороны:  
— Ну и где же вся твоя храбрость, Капулетти? Или её и не было никогда, а?

Тибальт кидает на него странный взгляд и, не проронив ни слова, выходит из комнаты.  
— Пару лет назад его младшая сестра чуть не вскрыла себе вены из-за какого-то идиота, — голос Алека над ухом звучит глухо и как-то надломленно.

О том, почему у него вдруг сжимает горло, Ромео предпочитает не думать.

***

Проснувшись в пятом часу утра в гостевой спальне и услышав тихий перебор струн, Ромео не сразу осознал, что это уже не сон. Любопытство оказалось сильнее лени, и, полежав еще какое-то время, он направился на кухню — звук шёл оттуда. Несколько минут юноша стоял в дверях, наблюдая за Тибальтом, который сидел на стуле, подобрав одну ногу под себя, и бездумно наигрывал что-то на гитаре.  
— Прости.

Мелодия оборвалась, и струны, прижатые ладонью к деке, обиженно зазвенели. Ему не ответили, но Ромео заметил, как напряглась спина Тибальта. Сколько юноша потом не прокручивал воспоминания об этой ночи в голове, он так и не смог понять, что же заставило его остаться на чужой кухне вместе с человеком, к которому он всегда испытывал исключительно неприязнь. Но если бы Ромео спросили, ненавидит ли он Тибальта, это заставило бы его действительно задуматься. Ненависть? А не слишком ли это сильное чувство? Раздражение — да, но ненависть? И тем не менее, это не объясняло того, что Ромео весь остаток вечера отчего-то чувствовал себя виноватым…  
— Прости. Я не знал, что твоя сестра… что Юлия… ну…

— Проехали, Монтекки. Ты не знал, я понял, — Тибальт так и не повернулся в его сторону, но чуть расслабился.

Простояв еще какое-то время в полнейшей тишине и ощущая себя до невозможности глупо, Ромео, наконец, не выдержал.  
— Послушай, я не знаю, почему стою тут сейчас и извиняюсь непонятно за что, но…

— Я тоже. Поэтому либо молча садись, либо иди спать.

К искреннему удивлению обоих, Ромео сел за стол, напротив Тибальта. Тот усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, что усмешка вышла куда менее самодовольной, чем полагалось. Вздохнув, Монтекки провел по лицу ладонями.  
— Знаешь, Алек мне сегодня сказал, что смешивать бизнес и личные отношения — это глупо, и…

— Это было год назад. Они встречались довольно долго, пока Юлия не узнала, что единственное, что требовалось этому ублюдку — место среди акционеров в компании ее отца.

На минуту оба замолчали: Ромео — удивленный подобной откровенностью, Тибальт — углубившийся в воспоминания.  
— Она единственный дорогой мне человек. И я действительно испугался, когда чуть не потерял её. Тут дело не в «храбрости», как ты изволил выразиться, Монтекки.

— Мне правда очень жаль.

— Верю. Проехали, — он отложил гитару, встал и, подойдя к столу, взял открытую бутылку вина, задумчиво повертев ее в руках.

— Ты предлагаешь выпить? — Ромео недоверчиво посмотрел на Тибальта. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Почему нет? Лично я спать не собираюсь. Тебя же тут никто не держит.

Естественно, после таких слов Ромео не смог бы уйти, даже если бы захотел. Но, удивительное дело, — он и не хотел. И если когда-нибудь он рассказал бы Мерку, что пил ночью с Тибальтом на чужой кухне, Меркуцио мало того, что не поверил бы сам, так еще заставил бы Ромео усомниться в собственных словах. А было ли это? Неожиданно откровенные разговоры, бутылка вина на двоих, тихий перебор струн и на удивление приятный низкий голос. Монтекки не знал французского, но, наверное, это было и к лучшему. Пусть слова песни остаются загадкой. Хотелось просто молчать и наблюдать, как небо начинает чуть заметно светлеть; говорить ни о чём, чуть слышно смеяться, чувствовать, как вино ударяет в голову вместе с какими-то абсурдными мыслями. И не думать о том, что еще вчера вечером ты считал этого человека самовлюбленным придурком. Да и изменилось ли что-то? Несколько часов ровным счетом ничего не значат…  
Встав, Ромео подошел к окну. В голове чуть шумело (черт возьми, зарекался же пить!), но было так хорошо и спокойно, как всегда бывает под утро. Поэтому, когда обиженно загудела поставленная на пол гитара, он почти не удивился, услышав шаги за спиной.   
— Ты говорил, что всё, что происходит на вечеринке — остается на вечеринке…

— Ты всё так хорошо запоминаешь? — краем сознания Ромео отметил, что в этой реплике теплоты было больше, чем привычной язвительности. Или ему это просто показалось? Но мысли вытеснило ощущение пробежавших по коже от чужого дыхания мурашек. 

Непозволительно близко. Неожиданно. Неправильно. Он вздохнул и развернулся — и его губ тут же коснулись легким поцелуем.  
— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, — прежняя усмешка снова появилась на лице Тибальта, но юноша почему-то ей больше не верил.

Кухня уже несколько минут как опустела, а Ромео всё смотрел, как небо постепенно окрашивается в бледно-розовый цвет, и только в голове билась единственная запомнившаяся строчка песни.  
Le temps d'entendre juste un peu de silence…   



End file.
